universeafandomcom-20200214-history
Friendly Fire Household
The Friendly Fire Household is the base of operations for most of the antics that take place in Toadkarter's Friendly Fire. Residence The Friendly Fire Household has always had a large number of occupants from Universe A filling it's many rooms, but only five have been there the whole time. Teeks, Silver, Doku, Ton and Viper all pitched in to buy the house so they wouldn't have to sleep on Meta's doorstep every night. Three new members of the household have moved in through the household's history. The first of which was Tennis Ball, Toadkarter's pet Marill. Though he's a pet and shares the same room as Teeks, he still lives under the same roof as the rest and counts as a resident. The second new member of the house was Oddy. Oddy invited himself to live in after his past roommates destroyed his house with drugs, alcohol and hookers. The final member to move in was Josh. The only thing is, nobody knows Josh actually lives in the shed in their backyard. They all just assume he shows up really early in the morning to hang out and eat breakfast. The Living Room The living room is the room where most of the interaction between the character's take place. The room feature's two black couches with a coffee table and a TV in-between the two. There is also a green couch added in the seventh issue of the comic due to the poor placement of the other two couchs. The green couch in the living room is where most of the household's DS and Wii competitions take place. Though where the TV actually is, is a mystery to everyone. Silver's Room Silver's Room is the only room in the house with a computer. So, a lot of time is spend in this room. This room was a very popular hangout point when the Super Smash Bros. Brawl Dojo was still updating before the game was out. The roomies had to get their fix of Brawl before it's release. A little known fact about Silver's room is that Oddy actually sleeps in his closet. Silver allowed Oddy to move in, so he had to suffer the consequences. The Kitchen The kitchen has only been seen once through the entire run of Friendly Fire. Ton and Teeks use it to cook a wild Spearow Ton caught but didn't know what to do with. The Spearow went on to evolve into a Fearow and chase the two down for trying to turn it into soup. Doku's Room Doku's room has been seen twice. Once when he held Parappa the Rapper hostage to find the whereabouts of Gitaroo Man and the second time being when Ton and Teeks hid in there from the angry Fearow. Doku's room looks suspiciously like Meta's Apartment. It is unknown as to whether or not this is just a coincidence or an unhealthy obsession. The Shed In the backyard of the Friendly Fire household, a small shed can be found. Unknown to the rest of the housemates, Josh has made a small little peaceful abode there. Living with his four Pokemon and an R.O.B. unit. Josh hangs out there when he's told to "Go home" by his friends. The shed has yet to be seen in an actual issue but Josh took the time to make the background, which is more than anybody else can say. The Other Rooms It's assumed that Viper, Teeks and Ton all have rooms in the household, because they live there, but they've never been seen. TV’s A running gag throughout the Friendly Fire run is the use of the two visible TV’s in the house to showcase different comic’s made by friends of the author or comic’s he just likes to read in his spare time.